Number One Fan
by Metatron85
Summary: Pop superstar Tori Vega signs a bunch of autographs at the end of a big show. One particular fan catches her eye and things get...well, you're just gonna have to read it.


**A/N: I know, I know, I know! You all want to read the next chapter to _Berlin_. I am working on it but got a little stuck. But a few story ideas flew into my head including this one shot. **

**The seed for this idea came from one of Ariana Grande's tweets. If you follow her, you might know what I am talking about. **

**I really hope you guys like it. Please review!**

**;-)**

* * *

It was a complete sold out event at Wembley in London.

Tori Vega's _Make It Louder Tour _encompassing Europe and Asia was this year's most talked-about series of concerts. She kept getting tweets from Pink back in the states who was doing her own North American tour, wishing the up and comer good luck and tips of etiquette depending on the country.

The half Latina would do a whirlwind tour of Europe: 10 concerts in 10 cities in 10 days. Then it was on to Moscow and by the two-week mark, the show would travel around the Pacific Rim. The idea was to end the tour in Beijing but Tori decided to surprise New Zealand with an appearance at a scheduled benefit concert on the problem with the whales. The massive protest against oil drilling not far from the island could potentially save almost half the world's population of whales and porpoises.

Rumors started to leak out about New Zealand but she didn't care. Tori was just happy that she could use her fame for something positive like that.

Tori was also so thrilled to be playing at a venue like Wembley. The name had prestige to musicians, even if the building she performed in was technically a new building. The name Wembley had been associated with acts like Madonna, Michael Jackson, the Who, Queen, the Spice Girls, Pink Floyd and Elton John.

It may not have been the old building where all of these guys performed, but it made Tori feel close enough to such legends.

The concert had wrapped up and Tori was still wearing her sparkling outfit. She opted to change her top into something a little more understated. Her manager suggested to wear something sparkly to make flash photography impossible. Thinking about her fans lining up outside for autographs, she figured something less bright and flashy would make taking pictures easier.

"HI GUYS!" she burst out from behind a black curtain, leaning on a large table. To her right was Tori's manager, Lorenzo and to her left was George Gibbs, her virtual guide to London during her tour's opening. She was going to miss having high tea with him.

There was quite the age difference in the fanatics, clutching their precious Tori Vega possessions. At the youngest, Tori signed a rainbow bear for a four year old girl and at the other side of the spectrum was, well, her mom. It was great, Tori thought, that she could reach a wide audience. The more who listen the better.

The girls (and quite a few boys) had all kinds of items for Tori to sign. Lots of CD's. These days, most people get their music through iTunes but the real fans still go out and get the physical CD because signing an iPod isn't the same. And not very practical. There were also 8x10 glossies, posters, a music video DVD/Blu-ray combo.

Out of the thick crowd came a girl about Tori's height. She wore large Jackie Onassis sunglasses and straw-like blonde hair hung out of her cap. The hat bore the three lion crest of England's national football team.

"What would you like for me to sign?" Tori asked.

The odd girl just stood there quietly, grinning.

"A CD?"

The girl shook her head.

"Poster?"

She nibbled the one corner of her mouth, swaying left to right.

"Nope," the girl responded, popping the "P." She had a strange accent. It was Cockney...sort of. But it was nothing like George's. Unbeknownst to Tori, he was leaning in studying the girl.

Tori chuckled nervously. "Then what would you like for me to si..."

Before she knew it the mystery girl unzipped her black jacket, revealing a white tank with a very low neckline. Licking her lips, the fan pushed her ample bust into the singer's personal space.

In the back of the crowd of people, Tori's bodyguard locked eyes with her. But the half Latina raised her finger, signaling the six foot six man of 320 pounds to stand down.

Tori was aware (like a lot of celebrities) you garner a fair gay and lesbian fan base. She has met a few but never before had one came on to her like this. This girl was brash to say the least.

"Would you sign them, Mrs. Vega?" the girl asked very straight forward.

"Please," Tori coughed trying not to stare. "Mrs. Vega is my mother."

The girl drew out a Sharpie like a gunslinger from a western.

"You better press down _hard_, momma. I don't want it to fade when I..._wash them_."

Tori nodded and decided to go with a simple "With Love, Tori V"

As the pen made a black dot on the almost white skin, she heard the girl make a sultry sigh.

"Sssory," her teeth clicked. "The pen was so cold." She then cradled her chest, hiding her burgeoning nipples.

_Goddamn, _Tori shouted in her head.

As Tori's Sharpie traversed the pale flesh, goose bumps sprang up.

On both girls to be honest.

It drove Tori crazy because the girl kept making these barely audible moans as the tip of the pen would make contact and move around.

Once Tori finished, the adoring fan looked down and smiled. She then quickly covered up as though she was protecting the autograph.

"Thank you," she winked and began walking away.

Tori continued to make small talk and sign whatever piece of paper or plastic that was pushed under her nose. Though she smiled and made nice with each fan that came up, she periodically kept a view of the back of the room until that mysterious girl went out of sight.

Tori's entourage led her to her hotel room, albeit through a secret entrance away from the press.

"That was a real good show," Lorenzo beamed. "Get some sleep now because we'll be on the plane to Dublin in ten hours."

"Good night," she said hugging her longtime manager. He always made the half Latina a little homesick because he reminded her of her dad. Upon closing the door, Tori decided to take out her phone and text Trina and her parents back in L.A. She looked at the clock and smiled. Tori liked how no matter how late at night it was for her, it was early for everyone back home.

She was about to text her sister when a knock at her door made her drop her phone on her foot. The angle upon impact made the phone fly under the bureau.

"OW!" she squealed, holding her foot.

The knocks kept coming and Tori hopped toward the door.

"Who...who is it?"

She looked through the peephole and saw the same blonde girl from before standing outside.

"Tori, is that you?"

The singer ducked from the peephole, her back to the door as if she could be seen from outside somehow.

"Come on Tori," the girl pleaded. "Let me in."

Tori covered her mouth so the sound of her own breathing wouldn't give her away.

"Are you decent?" the stranger giggled. "It's okay if your hands are full. I'll just let myself in. I got a key from the front desk when the guy wasn't looking."

Panic stabbed Tori as she could hear the tumblers in the knob beginning to turn. She dove to the floor, digging for her cell but her hand couldn't get far enough under the bureau. Frustrated and scared, she scanned the room for a phone.

"Where is it?" she asked aloud.

Tori then let out a scream when the door flew open. Standing in the doorway was the blonde weirdo.

"It's okay, Tori" the girl held out her hand. "I won't hurt you."

"Who are you?" Tori yelled, brandishing a small table lamp. "What do you want?"

"Can't you tell Tori," the girl took off her sunglasses and suddenly dropped any sense of a British accent. "I am your number one fan."

"Jade?" Tori squinted.

The pale girl took off both her hat and blonde wig at the same time. "Surprise!"

Tori held her hand on her chest, trying to ward off a panic attack.

"Jade, god...you scared the fudge out of me!"

"Sorry," Jade winced. "I only meant to scare you a little." She then folded her arms. "Besides, I was a little mad you didn't recognize me."

Tori sat down in a chair beside the table where the lamp originally was.

"You forget, Jade. You're a better actress than you think. I bought it."

Jade smirked. "I guess I was pretty good. Does that mean you have no problem with signing other girls' boobs?"

"You're actually my first," Tori blushed.

Jade giggled. "Good. I like being your first of everything."

Tori was about to get up but Jade pushed her back into the chair and began to climb onto her lap. She began to grind into her, causing Tori to lick her lips.

Jade pulled unzipped her jacket and threw it behind her. The white tank was next to go.

Tori was mesmerized by the mounds behind Jade's dark grey bra.

Jade looked down and back at Tori.

"Why I believe these have your name on them," Jade said in her fake accent. "I guess they're all yours."

The pale girl unclasped the bra and slowly pulled it off her. She then swung it around Tori's neck and used it to pull her in closer.

"Goddamn," Tori whispered.

So much for sleep before tomorrow's flight.


End file.
